Nguyện Ước
by Anfu Nguyen
Summary: [Translated Fic] Hakuba đã có được điều mà anh luôn mong muốn, nhưng cảm giác không vui này là sao? Khi nào thì một trò chơi không còn là trò chơi và một kẻ thù không còn là kẻ thù? Không bao giờ, vì đó chưa bao giờ là một trò chơi và anh cũng chưa bao giờ là một kẻ thù.


**Original Work: **What I Always Wanted**  
**

**Author: **LostInTheDreams

**Disclaimer: **Bản quyền nhân vật thuộc về Gosho Aoyama. Ý tưởng và truyện thuộc về tác giả fic. Người dịch chỉ sở hữu bản dịch.

* * *

_Tôi muốn giả vờ rằng mọi thứ đều ổn. Bởi vì khi tất cả những người khác nghĩ rằng bạn vẫn ổn, _  
_một lúc nào đó chính bạn cũng quên rằng mình đang thực sự không ổn chút nào. – Khuyết danh._

_..._

**_Trò Chơi Kết Thúc. Bạn Thua Cuộc._**

_Thử Lại?_

_Từ Bỏ?_

Hakuba đặt chiếc điều khiển trên tay xuống. Anh đã chán ngấy trò chơi này rồi. Có chiến thuật để đạt điểm tuyệt đối, điều choán hết thời gian suy nghĩ của anh, nhưng cái khó là ở chỗ làm thế nào để hoàn thành trong đúng mức thời gian, điều mà anh nghĩ mình sẽ chẳng bao giờ làm được. Hakuba chưa bao giờ có hứng thú với game chiến đấu, nhưng nếu có liên quan đến chiến thuật, anh có thể chấp nhận được. Cái màn hình hiện lên lúc kết thúc thực sự làm anh khó chịu, và anh cũng chẳng biết tại sao lại thế.

Thử lại ư? Cuộc sống có bao giờ cho chúng ta lựa chọn để 'thử lại'? Anh đã chết trong cuộc đấu. Đó mới là nơi mọi thứ kết thúc. Bạn không thể sống lại khi bị kẻ khác đâm, và nhân vật hoạt hình của bạn chảy máu đến chết. Thế đấy. Game over. Không có 'thử lại' và nếu như có, thì nó cũng không nên có.

Hakuba không thể ngưng được dòng nước mắt đang lặng lẽ chảy dài trên gương mặt anh. Ở đây không có ai ngoài màn hình TV và cái tin nhắn thông báo nực cười trên đó. Không có 'thử lại' trong cuộc sống. Đã đến lúc những trò chơi dừng việc đưa ra hi vọng sai lệch rằng, khi bạn phá huỷ một thứ nào đó, rồi nó cũng sẽ quay lại với bạn, và bạn có thể làm lại từ đầu. Chẳng có thứ gì diễn ra như thế cả, không phải cuộc sống, và chắc chắn cũng không phải con người.

...

"Nhanh lên, Aoko! Trời ạ, cậu chậm quá đấy!" Kaito vượt lên trước cả nhóm. Hakuba nhìn theo, một bên lông mày nhướng lên tự hỏi tên ảo thuật gia này lấy ở đâu ra mà lắm năng lượng vậy. Anh gần như lơ đãng với chuyến đi chơi này. Vụ trộm của Kid tối qua đã khiến anh và cảnh sát thức trắng đêm, tìm kiếm tên trộm sau khi chứng kiến rõ ràng một viên đạn đã bắn trúng người hắn. Đây không phải lần đầu tiên việc đó xảy ra, và Hakuba có cảm giác rằng đây cũng không phải là lần cuối cùng. Anh tham gia chuyến đi hôm nay đơn giản chỉ để chắc rằng Kaito vẫn ở nơi mà cậu ấy cần phải ở. Còn sống.

"Này Hakuba, tớ biết Kid lại chuồn mất rồi, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là cậu không có quyền vui vẻ."

Cô bạn gái của Kaito đang đứng bên anh. Hakuba không thể không mỉm cười khi thực sự là cô ấy quan tâm đến anh. Đó có thể là ngộ nhận với tâm trạng anh lúc này, nhưng sự quan tâm thì là thật, và trong số bạn cùng lớp thì không nhiều người tỏ ra thích anh lắm. Aoko là một cô gái tuyệt vời.

"Không phải đâu. Tớ mệt thôi. Cậu mau đuổi theo cậu ấy đi, không thì Kuroba sẽ dính vào rắc rối trong khi không có chúng ta ở cạnh đấy." Hakuba không quan tâm lắm đến người bạn đồng hành của cô trong khi anh thậm chí còn không mở nổi mắt. Họ đang leo núi và không dễ có thể tập trung được. Kaito đã cười anh hai lần khi Hakuba vướng phải nhiều hơn một cành cây trong lúc lơ đãng.

"Được rồi mà. Dù chúng ta ở đâu thì Kaito cũng lại tự chui đầu vào rắc rối thôi." Tuy vậy, Aoko trông vẫn rất lo lắng. Hakuba chỉ ghen tị với tên ảo thuật gia đó là cậu ta luôn nhận được sự quan tâm của người khác, mà không phải vì địa vị gia đình. Hakuba hầu như chẳng cảm thấy thoải mái được với những người xung quanh mình, bắt nguồn từ lí do mà anh trở thành thám tử. Bạn không cần một người đồng hành để giải quyết công việc, chỉ đơn giản là trí thông minh của chính mình và chút tiếng tăm trong xã hội. Miễn là anh không cư xử quá trẻ con, như Kaito, mọi chuyện sẽ đều ổn. "Tớ đi tìm cậu ấy đây."

Hakuba nhìn theo cô chạy qua những bụi cây. Với tốc độ chậm rì của anh thì hầu hết cả nhóm đã vượt trước rồi, chỉ còn anh và mấy anh chàng lộn xộn thích tách nhóm chỉ muốn ở nhà hôm đó, nhưng lại không viện ra được lí do gì chấp nhận được.

Hakuba dừng lại, dựa vào một gốc cây. Mệt quá. Nỗi lo lắng từ tối qua đã theo anh đến tận giờ, và không cho anh chợp mắt một giây phút nào. Nếu như không vì quá e ngại vấn đề đó thì anh đã chạy một mạch sang nhà Kaito đập cửa cho đến khi có được câu trả lời.

"Nào, nhanh lên! Chúng ta gần đến rồi." một người bạn cùng lớp lẩm bẩm khi vượt lên trước. Hakuba nghe thấy những tiếng cười nhạo, nhưng anh không mấy quan tâm về cách người khác đánh giá mình, hay chính xác hơn, anh không còn đủ sức để quan tâm đến nó. Hakuba đã gần lên đến đỉnh núi. Anh có thể dễ dàng quay lại ngay bây giờ mà không thèm để ý đến những lời người khác nói sau lưng mình.

Nhưng cho dù mệt đến chết, anh vẫn muốn biết những chuyện mọi người đang bàn tán trong trường. Hakuba thở dài, dựa mình vào một gốc cây. Cũng không còn xa nữa. Đường mòn lên núi đủ rộng cho những bước chân loạng choạng của anh. Và cứ mỗi đoạn ngắn lại có vài gốc cây để nghỉ ngơi.

Lẽ ra anh nên tập trung quan sát xung quanh hơn, bởi vì bây giờ anh đã không còn nhìn thấy nhóm của mình nữa, và lí do cho việc ấy thì vẫn vậy. Anh quá mệt mỏi. Quá mệt để nhìn thấy có những vách đá ở kề sát bên con đường lên núi, như chúng lẽ ra phải có, và vách đá thì thường dốc. Quá mệt để nhận ra khi một chiếc giày của anh không đủ bám chắc vào đất.

Mọi thứ xảy ra quá nhanh đến mức anh không kịp xử lí. Một giây trước Hakuba còn đang bước trên đường trong trạng thái mơ màng, đến giây sau anh đã hoàn toàn tỉnh táo và đang nhìn xuống đáy vực cách đó rất xa.

"Hakuba, đồ ngốc."

Có một giọng nói. Hakuba nhìn lên, quan tâm nhiều đến cái chất lỏng lạnh và ướt chảy xuống từ một thứ gì đó đang nắm chặt tay anh, hơn là người vừa cất tiếng nói. Đó là máu. Nó chiếm hoàn toàn tâm trí của anh lúc đó và làm cho anh quên mất tình trạng hiểm nghèo của mình.

"Này, ít ra thì cậu cũng tự leo lên được rồi chứ. Mình tớ không thể kéo cậu lên đâu."

"Kuroba." Hakuba ngước nhìn anh chàng ảo thuật gia. "Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?"

"Cậu vừa ngã đấy, ngốc. Nếu không nhanh mà bám lấy cái gì đó thì tay tớ sẽ tuột ra giờ đây này." Kaito vừa nói xong, Hakuba đã cảm thấy những ngón tay trượt đi vài milimet và bàn tay của cậu ta bắt đầu run lên.

Hakuba nhận ra rằng cho dù anh có phải hỏi câu hỏi nào chăng nữa thì cũng nên hỏi ngay khi anh còn chưa lăn xuống vách núi và có thứ gì đó chặn anh lại. Anh đưa tay lên và nắm lấy vạt cỏ bên mép vực, cảm giác như nó đang gồng mình chịu đựng sức kéo của tay anh. Kaito có thể túm lấy tay áo của Hakuba khi anh đã lên gần hơn, và rồi cả hai cùng nằm xuống thở hổn hển, rùng mình nghĩ lại chuyện vừa xảy ra.

"Cám ơn cậu."

"Không có gì. May cho cậu đấy, Aoko lo lắng nên tớ mới quay lại, không thì cậu chết từ lâu rồi."

"Cậu chảy máu kìa." Hakuba lau đi vệt máu chảy từ tay anh xuống cỏ. Áo của Kaito dính máu từ vai trở xuống.

"Ừ, chắc bị cành cây quệt vào."

"Kuroba," Hakuba bật cười. "Cậu nói dối tệ quá. Áo cậu có rách đâu."

"Có đấy." Kaito đứng dậy, đôi mắt xanh thoáng chút lo sợ. "Cậu nên nhanh mà ra khỏi ngọn núi này đi, tớ không muốn cậu ngã lần nữa đâu."

"Đợi đã!" Kaito cất bước nhanh hơn Hakuba. Chàng thám tử nguyền rủa bực bội, nhưng rồi môi anh nở một nụ cười. Một vết thương do đạn bắn. Anh chắc chắn điều đó. Nếu thực sự Kaito bị thương như vậy thì nhất định sẽ có cách chứng minh. Rắc rối duy nhất là phải liên hệ điều này với Kid. Việc Kaito che giấu nó có thể được nguỵ tạo bằng cả trăm ngàn lời nói dối mà anh biết chàng ảo thuật gia sẽ bịa ra trong một khắc hoảng loạn. Kid không thể nói dối dễ dàng thế đâu. Một kế hoạch được hình thành trong đầu anh và Hakuba đã kịp hoàn thành nó trước khi nhận ra mình đang quay trở lại xuống núi.

...

Vụ trộm của Kid sẽ bắt đầu trong chưa đầy 10 phút nữa. Hakuba chỉnh lại vũ khí trên tay một cách thành thạo. Anh không có nhiều kinh nghiệm với đạn dược, nhưng tài bắn súng của anh thì cực ổn. Cha đã huấn luyện cho anh kể từ khi anh đủ tuổi để đến trường bắn.

"Cẩn thận với thứ đó một chút đi Hakuba. Tôi không muốn người ta dòm ngó đâu." Viên thanh tra bước qua chỗ anh, quắc mắt nhìn khẩu súng BB. Về quy tắc, đó không phải là loại súng anh được tự do sử dụng khi truy bắt một tên trộm. Anh phải cam đoan với thanh tra Nakamori rằng anh chỉ cần dùng đúng một viên đạn. Đó là một kế hoạch hoàn hảo, và anh chắc chắn nó sẽ có tác dụng.

Kid xuất hiện đúng giờ trong đám khói dày đặc, nở nụ cười bí hiểm từ chỗ đứng trên bậc cửa sổ xuống cảnh sát ở dưới. Làm thế nào hắn lên được đó, Hakuba không biết. Họ đang ở trong một toà nhà bốn tầng, trên tầng cao nhất, và có rất nhiều cảnh sát đứng dưới cửa sổ.

"Kid!"

Hakuba để cho mọi chuyện diễn ra như nó đã diễn ra hàng chục lần trước đây. Kid không thích làm việc gì quá dễ dàng, với cả cảnh sát và chính hắn ta. Sẽ có rất nhiều khói và những trò quậy tưng bừng trước khi tên trộm đó tiếp cận mục tiêu của mình. Chính lúc ấy, Hakuba bước ra từ phía sau bức rèm của cửa sổ bên cạnh.

Kid thậm chí còn không liếc nhìn anh, chàng đạo chích chỉ kịp quay lại ngay sau khi bộ não của anh báo rằng Hakuba đang cầm một thứ vũ khí. Loại đạn đó, tuy không xuyên thẳng qua da, nhưng gây đau đớn khủng khiếp ở khoảng cách gần. Anh bóp cò, nhắm vào vết thương của Kaito từ chuyến đi chơi tuần trước.

Tên đạo chích bỗng dừng lại, đủ lâu để thanh tra Nakamori khống chế hắn xuống sàn nhà. Hakuba không thể không cảm thấy hài lòng. Một phần anh vẫn lo rằng mình đã sai, rằng Kaito thực sự không phải Kid và tất cả những lời cằn nhằn của cậu ta vì bị hiểu lầm là sự thật. Vết máu loang ra trên bộ áo trắng của Kid là đủ để anh có thể cười một cách mãn nguyện khi bước đến chỗ anh chàng đang cố sức vùng vẫy.

"Tôi biết đó là cậu mà."

Đôi mắt xanh của Kid, đôi mắt không thể lẫn với ai khác ngoài Kaito, ngước lên nhìn anh. Nỗi đau đớn trong đó không phải từ vết thương, cũng không phải từ việc Hakuba lợi dụng cái gọi là điểm yếu về thể chất để chống lại anh. Chàng thám tử nhìn thấy một thứ gì đó sâu sắc hơn thế và tất cả những giả thiết về lí do mà Kaito trở thành Kid bỗng trở lại với anh. Không có gì lạ nếu con trai kế tục vị trí của cha mình. Anh biết cha của anh chàng ảo thuật gia đã chết trong một tai nạn, nhưng sau đó anh phát hiện ra còn có nhiều nguyên nhân tiềm ẩn khác trong đó. Rất có thể ông đã đóng vai Kid trước Kaito, chắc chắn phải có một người như thế, và cậu ta thì không có một người thân lớn tuổi nào khác ngoài cha mình. Nỗi đau đớn, sau đó, sẽ được lần ngược trở lại nơi nó đã bắt đầu. Mục đích của sự mạo hiểm này, Hakuba không thể đoán được, và anh cũng không có thời gian để đoán vì khói đã bắt đầu nhấn chìm họ và anh phải bước lùi lại, ho sặc, gần như muốn ngạt thở.

"Kid!" Anh sẽ không dừng lại, nhất là khi anh đã gần bắt được hắn thế này. Hakuba lao mình vào đám khói, đi theo tiếng bước chân ở ngay trước anh. Suýt nữa anh đã tiếp đất bằng đầu nếu như không nhìn thấy mấy bậc cầu thang ở đó. Bỏ qua nỗi sợ hãi, anh dùng hết sức lực đuổi theo tên đạo chích, nghe như anh đã gần lắm rồi.

Bên ngoài, trời đã tối. Bất kì màu sắc nào xuất hiện đều được lọc qua những đám mây lơ lửng che khuất mặt trăng và hàng triệu vì sao. Ai cũng có thể ẩn vào màn đêm tối tăm thế này để lẩn trốn, nhưng Kid lại nổi bật lên như một đốm lửa sáng rực, chạy dọc con phố. Hakuba biết đây là cơ hội của mình. Gió không đủ mạnh để dùng cánh lượn, vậy nên đây sẽ là công việc của đôi chân, một cuộc chiến giữa hai chàng trai trẻ.

Kid có thể có tốc độ, nhưng Hakuba có sức bền. Anh đủ khả năng bắt kịp tên trộm – mặc dù hắn là một vận động viên không tồi, nhưng với lượng adrenaline cơ thể đang sản xuất ra thì hắn sẽ nhanh chóng kiệt sức thôi. Kid không giữ được khoảng cách đủ xa để giở trò chạy trốn. Một quả bom khói chẳng làm được gì ngoài việc giúp cho Hakuba tiến gần thêm vài bước.

Chàng thám tử chưa bao giờ chạy lâu như thế trong đời. Sức bền chỉ có thể phát huy tác dụng khi người ta phải chạy nước rút. Họ đã chạy như thế trong hơn 15 phút rồi, và anh bắt đầu nhận ra rằng, cho dù có bắt kịp cậu ta, anh cũng không còn đủ năng lượng để làm gì hơn nữa.

Không biết đã rẽ đến lần thứ bao nhiêu, Hakuba nhận ra mình đã gần đến thế nào. Vài bước nữa thôi và anh sẽ tóm được áo choàng của Kid. Mặc kệ, Hakuba đẩy mình lên, biết thành quả của mình đã trong tầm với rồi. Chiếc áo choàng có thể tách rời được, nên thay vào đó, anh dùng cách mà thanh tra đã làm. Anh vật ngã cậu ta xuống đất.

Kid tiếp đất một cách không thoải mái cho lắm và Hakuba suýt nữa ngã đè lên hắn theo đà khi đột ngột dừng lại. Anh chỉ biết rằng mình không cố ý làm cho Kid đập đầu xuống vỉa hè trong lúc di chuyển để tránh bị thương, tay kia của anh vòng qua ngực Kid để hắn không chạy được nữa, tạm thời khoá chặt tên đạo chích lừng danh.

Hakuba mệt đến nỗi không thể làm được gì nữa để thoả mãn sự vui mừng của mình. Còng tay để ngay kề bên và anh lấy nó ra, tay run run vì dòng năng lượng đang cuồn cuộn chảy trong anh. Anh chưa muốn còng tay tên đạo chích vội. Kid đã từng thoát khỏi còng tay trước đây rồi, nhưng chỉ cần anh còn đang giữ chặt, hắn sẽ không thể thoát được khỏi anh và mặt đất.

"Bắt được rồi." Hakuba thở dốc, mỉm cười nhìn thành quả của mình. "Tôi biết... đó là cậu."

Kid im lặng, mặt quay sang một bên, chỉ nhìn thấy một nửa khuôn mặt với chiếc kính phản quang một mắt. Kid cũng đang thở gấp như anh, nhưng Hakuba cũng không quan tâm tên đạo chích sẽ nói gì sau đó. Anh đã đúng. Đó là Kaito.

Dùng tay còn lại, Hakuba gỡ bỏ nốt chiếc mũ trên đầu cậu ta. Cú ngã đã góp phần khiến nó gần như rơi hẳn ra. Mái đầu bù xù của Kaito ở ngay bên dưới và Hakuba chỉ mất một giây để nhận ra lí do mà cậu ta không kêu lên phản đối. Kid đã bất tỉnh.

"Nào," Hakuba lắc vai tên đạo chích – à, người bạn cùng lớp của anh – cố đánh thức cậu ta dậy. "Thôi nào, Kuroba. Dậy đi."

Kaito chớp mắt nhưng rồi dường như lại thiếp đi. Hakuba ngồi thẳng dậy, chắc chắn rằng cậu ta sẽ không thoát được khi đang bất tỉnh thế này. Lật người Kaito lại, có một vài vết xước dọc theo khuôn mặt chỗ đập xuống đất khi ngã, và một vết bầm lớn giải thích cho chuyện đã xảy ra. Anh đã quật cậu ta xuống khá mạnh, và việc bất tỉnh cũng không có gì đáng ngạc nhiên. Anh đâu phải siêu nhân.

Giờ đã đến lúc gọi cảnh sát. Hakuba cầm máy điện thoại trong tay, chuẩn bị gọi về báo cho ngài thanh tra. Những ngón tay của anh vừa bấm được vài số đầu tiên thì dừng lại. Anh chưa bao giờ có được câu trả lời của cậu ta. Kaito vẫn chưa nói với anh tại sao mình lại đi ăn trộm. Anh nhìn xuống chàng trai đang nằm dưới đất. Kaito là một trong những tội phạm trẻ tuổi nhất mà anh từng bắt, và cái danh sách đó kéo dài đến cả trăm người. Chắc chắn phải có một lí do xác đáng nào đó đằng sau chuyện này, hơn là việc cha cậu ta cũng là một tên tội phạm. Kid... khác hẳn, nhất định là một nguyên nhân khác.

"Kuroba, cậu dậy ngay và nói chuyện với tôi, không thì cậu sẽ thức dậy sau song sắt và chúng ta sẽ đối thoại ở đó." Hakuba lại lay Kaito, buộc nhà ảo thuật trẻ tuổi phải thức dậy bằng việc tác động lên vết đạn bắn trên cánh tay cậu ta. Hakuba cũng muốn biết về điều đó. Không nhiều tên tội phạm khiến người khác phát cáu đến mức muốn giết chúng.

"Ư..." Kaito cố gắng cử động và Hakuba nhấc tay ra khỏi vết thương, quệt máu và túm lấy cánh tay còn lại của cậu ta bằng cả hai tay. Anh sẽ không để Kaito trốn lần nữa. Anh đã bắt được cậu ta. Anh thắng. Game over.

"Kuroba, hãy trả lời tôi trước khi cảnh sát đến. Tại sao cậu lại ăn trộm?"

Chiếc kính phản quang hẳn đã rơi xuống trong cú ngã, vì giờ đây đôi mắt xanh dương trong vắt của Kaito đang nhìn anh trân trân, máu chảy dài xuống gương mặt của chàng ảo thuật gia càng làm nổi bật chúng hơn.

"Việc đó thì sao chứ? Tôi đã bảo cậu rằng tôi sẽ không bao giờ nói ra điều đó đâu."

"Nhưng tôi đã bắt được cậu. Tôi xứng đáng được biết."

Kaito lắc đầu, ẩn trong đó là một nét buồn bã khác, gần như lãnh đạm. Một thái độ chàng ảo thuật gia chưa bao giờ thể hiện trong trò chơi mèo và chuột của họ. "Tôi không thể nói được."

"Tại sao? Bởi vì công việc của tôi là thám tử, và thám tử thì phải tìm ra sự thật? Tôi đã nỗ lực điều tra. Tất cả những gì tôi thu thập được là cậu đã kế nghiệp cha cậu sau cái chết của ông. Tôi không biết tại sao cậu hay ông ấy lại chơi trò đóng Kid thế này."

"Chơi ư?" Kaito nhướng mày, nhăn mặt vì chạm phải vết thương trên đầu. "Hakuba, đây không phải một trò chơi. Tôi chẳng chơi cái gì cả."

"Nhưng cậu..."

"Đã khiến cho cậu tưởng tôi nghĩ đó là một trò chơi phải không? Chạy quanh quanh một lát, bắt những người khác phải đuổi theo. Cậu nghĩ tôi làm tất cả những việc đó vì vui thích, chỉ để xem mình giỏi đến mức độ nào, đúng không?"

"Nhưng cậu, cậu đã làm thế. Cậu là kẻ liều lĩnh nhất mà tôi từng biết!"

"Phải, nhưng tôi chưa bao giờ liều với tự do của mình. Tôi luôn luôn cân nhắc kĩ từng cái bẫy mà thanh tra Nakamori hay bất kì đồng nghiệp nào của ông ấy bày ra. Cậu làm tôi ngạc nhiên đấy. Vào tù không phải là thứ có thể đùa được đâu."

"Cậu đang nói gì vậy?"

"Rồi cậu sẽ thấy. Tôi nghĩ tối nay chúng sẽ ở đây, nhưng tôi không chắc. Tôi không nhắm vào mục tiêu nào của chúng, nhưng chúng biết lần trước đã lần ra tôi." Kaito nghiêng đầu về phía trước, tìm kiếm thứ gì đó. "Có lẽ tôi may mắn. Tôi còn khoảng một vài ngày trước khi chúng tìm đến tôi nếu chúng không có ở đây."

"Chúng là ai? Kuroba, tôi đã bỏ lỡ điều gì sao?"

"Tôi không thể nói với cậu được. Nếu như tôi đã không để cho cậu rơi xuống vực, tôi cũng sẽ không đẩy cậu vào nguy hiểm." Kaito bật cười, nhắm mắt khi nói những từ cuối cùng. "Tôi chẳng thể làm gì hơn nữa."

Kaito trông chán nản đến mức Hakuba thấy mình run lên vì giận dữ vì bị cho ra ngoài cái bức tranh mà Kaito đang ám chỉ. "Vậy chỉ thế sao? Tôi giao cậu cho cảnh sát và cậu sẽ không bao giờ nói cho tôi biết việc gì đang xảy ra?"

"Nếu cậu muốn. Lựa chọn, rõ ràng là, không nằm trong tay tôi."

Hakuba nhắm mắt, siết chặt tay áo của Kaito, rõ ràng là đang làm đau cậu ta. "Hoá ra cậu đúng là kẻ tự cao tự đại mà tôi vẫn tưởng ngay từ đầu. Cậu nói tất cả những điều này chỉ để cậu không bị tống vào tù. Chẳng có tác dụng đâu. Kid chỉ là một vai hề để cậu tiêu hao nốt chỗ năng lượng dư thừa và chơi đùa với lực lượng cảnh sát!"

"Đủ rồi đấy!" Kaito hét lên. Đó là hành động đầu tiên nói lên tính cách của cậu mà không phải con người lãnh đạm và khép kín như trước đấy. "Cậu biết là mọi chuyện không phải như thế!"

"Tôi biết sao?" Hakuba nhìn anh chằm chằm. "Cậu chỉ làm có một việc – một việc! – để cho tôi thấy rằng cậu không vô tâm như vẻ bề ngoài. Nhưng như thế thì chưa đủ đâu! Một hành động chính nghĩa duy nhất không thể biến một người bình thường thành anh hùng, cũng không biện minh được cho những sai trái họ đã làm. Nói đi! Hãy giải thích với tôi đi!"

Kaito thở hắt ra, mắt lại tối sầm lại. "Thế thì đây sẽ là hành động chính nghĩa cuối cùng của tôi. Tôi sẽ không nói với cậu. Đừng đi quá xa vào chuyện đó, không thì cậu sẽ bị hại đấy."

"Tôi không quan tâm mình có bị hại hay không! Tôi muốn biết sự thật!"

"Được thôi Hakuba, cậu muốn biết sự thật phải không? Chỉ một lần thôi nhé..." Tay của Kaito vươn ra không khí, như muốn túm lấy thứ gì đó mà mãi mãi không nằm trong tầm với của anh. "Tôi muốn một thứ gì đó thuộc về tôi. Không phải của cha tôi, không phải của Kid, không phải tài sản của những tỉ phú để đảm bảo cho một cuộc sống bình thường. Một thứ, chỉ thuộc về tôi mà thôi." Tay anh hạ xuống, buông thõng. "Nhưng có lẽ tôi không xứng đáng có được thứ như thế. Cậu, Hakuba, xứng đáng có được tất cả, phải không? Một đứa con ngoan ngoãn. Một thám tử tài ba."

Hakuba có thể thề rằng nước mắt đã dâng lên trong đôi mắt người bạn cùng lớp của anh, dù nhanh chóng được giấu đi dưới ánh sáng, nhưng cùng lúc đó lại chứa đựng một nỗi đau khổ đến cùng cực. "Cuộc sống của cậu quá hoàn hảo đến mức cậu không thể nhìn ra cuộc sống của tôi đâu. Cậu muốn lấy điều đó từ tôi. Aoko, mẹ tôi, cuộc đời của tôi. Tôi là Kid. Chẳng có ích gì khi cứ chối quanh trước mặt cậu sau khi cậu đã thấy quá nhiều như vậy. Đây, bắt đi." Chàng ảo thuật gia giơ hai bàn tay về phía anh. "Tự thưởng cho bản thân mình đi nào."

"Cậu có thể đi..."

"Tôi không đi!" Cái nhìn của Kaito thật đau đớn. Tâm can anh giẳng xé, nhưng không còn lựa chọn nào khác trong trường hợp này, phải không? Một tên tội phạm đang ngồi trước mặt anh, một người anh luôn muốn bắt. Chẳng có lí do gì để thả cho cậu ta đi ngoài một linh cảm đen tối đang bao vây anh. Chắc chắn Kaito đã ám chỉ về một mối nguy hiểm nào đó. Dường như chúng đang tiến sát đến hai người.

"Hakuba?" Kaito hỏi khẽ, hoàn toàn không phải với vẻ thích thú thường thấy của anh hay Kid mà Hakuba vẫn thường thấy. "Phim hoạt hình chẳng bao giờ chiếu cảnh này, nhưng cậu nghĩ điều gì sẽ xảy ra khi con mèo bắt được con chuột?"

"Cảnh sát không như thế đâu. Thanh tra Nakamori có lẽ sẽ nổi cơn thịnh nộ long trời lở đất, nhưng cậu sẽ không chết vì việc đó. Một thời gian trong tù sẽ dạy cho cậu rằng cậu không thể lúc nào cũng làm theo ý mình được."

Kaito cười, để cho Hakuba còng tay mình lại. "Tôi không nghĩ mình sẽ ở trong đó lâu đến mức có thể ngộ ra bài học đó đâu."

"Cậu không thể thoát khỏi buồng giam. Tôi chắc chắn người ta sẽ tăng cường canh gác, nếu biết thân phận của cậu."

Lần này tiếng cười không phải nhỏ nữa. Nó cất lên gần như điên dại và Hakuba không thể đoán được rằng những giọt nước trong đôi mắt kia là từ việc vận lực quá sức hay Kaito đang khóc thực sự. "Chỉ cần nhớ đừng biến mình thành một con chuột mới của họ khi tôi đi vắng là được. Đó là tất cả những gì tôi mong muốn."

"Tôi sẽ không đi làm tội phạm qua đêm để lấp chỗ trống của cậu đâu." Lời nhận xét rõ ràng là mỉa mai, nhưng Kaito lờ nó đi.

"Hứa với tôi rằng cậu sẽ không làm việc đó đi."

"Tôi không làm cái gì?"

"Đặt mình vào giữa móng vuốt của con mèo. Tôi đã chuẩn bị cho điều đó. Tôi đã sẵn sàng cho... việc này." Kaito nhắm mắt lại. "Tôi không muốn kéo thêm ai vào chỗ nguy hiểm cùng với mình nữa. Lần trước là cha, lần này là tôi. Tôi không muốn cả cậu cũng dính vào."

"Tôi đã nói rồi, cậu phải giải thích điều đó cho tôi. Tôi đã điều tra hàng tháng trời và cũng chỉ đến được đó."

Vừa lúc ấy một xe tuần tra cảnh sát đang tìm kiếm Kid rẽ vào con phố. Đèn pha đằng trước rọi vào cả hai người họ, khiến Kaito trông như một bóng ma trên cái nền tối tăm của khung cảnh xung quanh.

"Xin cậu đấy." Nước mắt vẫn còn đọng lại từ cơn xúc động trước đó của Kaito. "Cậu cần phải hứa."

"Tôi không biết mình đang hứa cái gì, nhưng cậu đã không tìm cách tháo còng và để cho tôi bắt giữ. Thôi được, tôi hứa."

"Cám ơn."

Điều đó khiến Hakuba thấy lo lắng. Anh đang dẫn Kaito đến chiếc xe vừa dừng lại khi cảnh sát nhận ra Kid nhờ bộ đồ nổi bật và sự thật rằng Hakuba đã bắt được cậu ta. Một viên cảnh sát đang liên lạc với Thanh tra bằng bộ đàm, không ai trong số họ tin được chuyện vừa xảy ra. Chiếc kính phản quang một mắt và mũ ảo thuật được một cảnh sát khác, vẫn còn đang choáng váng, nhặt lên. Hakuba mở cửa, chờ cho Kaito bước vào. Anh cúi xuống và nhấc chiếc áo choàng lên để nó không kẹt vào cửa, đối mặt với chàng đạo chích.

"Cậu cám ơn tôi vì cái gì?"

"Chỉ cần cậu hứa, Aoko sẽ không bao giờ phải đơn độc. Tôi biết cậu thích cô ấy." Kaito nhắm mắt, ngả người lên ghế của xe tuần tra. "Sớm hay muộn, cô ấy cũng sẽ thích cậu thôi. Nếu cô ấy ghét bỏ tôi thì mọi chuyện sẽ dễ dàng hơn. Cố mà khiến cho cô ấy ghét tôi đi, nếu cậu có thể."

"Tôi... tôi không nghĩ mình có thể khiến cho Aoko làm điều gì đó. Cô ấy bướng bỉnh lắm. Dù sao, cô ấy cũng là người bắt cậu quay lại tìm tôi tuần trước."

Kaito mỉm cười, mở mắt và nhìn lên trần xe. "Hừ, cậu tin tôi dễ thế. Nói thật, tôi đã dõi theo cậu từ lúc tôi chạy lên trước cả nhóm. Cho dù Aoko có chạy nhanh đến đâu, cô ấy cũng không thể nào bắt kịp tôi khi thực ra tôi đang ở phía sau cô ấy. Tôi bảo cậu 'nhanh lên'. Tôi đã nghĩ trêu cậu một tí thì cậu sẽ tỉnh táo hơn, nhưng lại chẳng có tác dụng. Song cũng may là cậu mệt quá nên không phát hiện ra là tôi ở đằng sau chỉ cách cậu có vài bước."

Hakuba nuốt nước bọt. "Sao cậu theo dõi tôi?"

"Tôi biết tối qua cậu ngủ không đủ. Tối đó về đến nhà là tôi ngủ say như chết, nhưng nghe Aoko nói là cậu và cha cô ấy ra ngoài cả đêm để truy bắt tôi. Tôi muốn chắc là cậu vẫn ổn."

"Không, tôi đang hỏi tại sao sự an toàn của tôi lại quan trọng với cậu đến vậy."

"Bởi vì..." Kaito nhìn anh, đôi mắt mệt mỏi tìm kiếm một câu trả lời phù hợp. "Cậu khác, và tôi khác. Những người khác biệt phải chú ý đến nhau, nếu không thì còn ai làm việc đó?"

"Thế sao? Đó là lí do của cậu à?"

"Thế đấy." Kaito cười, bộ đồ của Kid khiến cho nụ cười đó vui vẻ hơn thực tế. "Tôi không phải là một người phức tạp. Nếu điều gì là đúng, tôi sẽ làm, không cần biết người khác có muốn hay không."

"Và Kid. Cậu làm cái điều đúng đắn gì trong bộ dạng của Kid hả?"

"Tôi đã nói rồi, tôi không thể tiết lộ được. Không nói cho cậu biết cũng là một việc đúng đắn. Tin tôi lần này đi, mặc dù tôi không biết là cậu có làm được hay không. Giờ chắc tôi chỉ là một cái lỗ trên thắt lưng của cậu mà thôi. Hãy vui vẻ, ăn mừng đi. Ông bác Nakamori có lẽ sẽ chẳng hứng thú gì khi nhìn thấy tôi, nhưng cậu cũng đừng vì chuyện đó mà mất vui nhé."

"Chết tiệt." Hakuba nện nắm đấm vào cánh cửa để mở. "Cậu đang làm cho tôi giống một kẻ xấu xa đấy!"

"Hakuba, đây không phải một trò chơi. Không có kẻ xấu hay người tốt, chúng ta chỉ là con người thôi. Không phải tất cả mọi thứ đều có thể khẳng định là hoàn toàn tốt hay hoàn toàn xấu. Đen và trắng thì chỉ là màu sắc. Nếu là hành động được tính toán trước, tôi sẽ không bao giờ cho cậu là một kẻ xấu. Cậu đang làm một việc đúng đắn, nhưng không có nghĩa rằng tôi đã làm những việc sai trái. Rồi cậu sẽ hiểu thôi, một ngày nào đó, và hi vọng cậu sẽ trở thành một thám tử giỏi hơn nhờ điều đó."

"Ừm, Hakuba, xin cậu tránh ra cho."

Người cảnh sát đến bên cạnh Hakuba, đóng cửa xe vừa lúc Kaito nhắm mắt trở lại. Hakuba không biết phải nghĩ gì nữa. Có quá nhiều câu hỏi luẩn quẩn trong đầu và tất cả những gì anh muốn làm là mở cửa và kéo Kaito ra ngoài để trả lời hết.

Xe tuần tra chạy đi. Không còn chỗ cho Hakuba, và một viên cảnh sát đã điều động thêm một chiếc xe nữa. Anh từ chối. Anh không thể đối mặt với Kaito lúc này, có quá nhiều thứ làm anh rối trí và mỗi từ phát ra từ miệng của chàng ảo thuật gia quả là ngọt như đường. Làm sao Kaito lại không trách anh vì đã tống cậu ta vào tù chứ? Thật vô lí. Cứ như thể mỗi câu từ đều chứng tỏ rằng Kaito không hề tức giận với anh. Như thể cậu ta đang tìm cách tha thứ cho một việc mà thậm chí Hakuba chưa từng làm.

Đúng như dự đoán của anh và Kaito, thanh tra Nakamori không ở trong văn phòng ngày hôm sau. Thanh tra có thể gọi phạm nhân ra bất cứ lúc nào họ muốn và, theo lời cấp dưới của ông, Nakamori đã ở trong phòng hỏi cung với Kaito cả đêm hôm trước. Có vẻ như ông không đến làm vì hoặc là đang ngủ, hoặc đang có hẹn với một chai whiskey. Tất cả những tờ báo buổi sáng hôm đó đều đăng tin về vụ bắt giữ Siêu trộm Kid, danh tính được giữ bí mật vì tuổi của cậu ta, mặc dù trong báo không đề cập gì đến chuyện đó.

Hakuba tự hỏi không biết Aoko đối mặt với tin này thế nào. Kaito sẽ phải mất một khoảng thời gian kha khá để ở trong tù, nhưng không phải là cả đời. Có vẻ như những kẻ bị cậu ta trộm đồ hoặc đã bị bắt giữ, do bằng chứng phạm tội tìm thấy ở hiện trường lúc Kid xuất hiện, hoặc đều không đứng ra vạch tội Kid. Có hai người mà Hakuba đặc biệt ấn tượng. Một người là nữ hoàng, và cô gái còn lại là trưởng một đoàn ảo thuật. Cả hai người họ không những khẳng định chắc chắn rằng họ sẽ không tố cáo, mà còn sẵn sàng ra toà làm chứng bảo vệ Kaito. Rõ ràng cậu ấy đã cứu mạng một số người trong lúc đoạt lấy những viên đá quý mình nhắm vào. Đây là lần đầu tiên Hakuba nghe thấy chuyện như vậy.

Đến giữa chiều, Hakuba đã phát ngán với việc chỉ ngồi im một chỗ. Ngài thanh tra chưa đến và anh cũng không đủ can đảm để đối mặt với cả ông và con gái sớm như vậy. Cảm giác khó chịu đêm hôm đó lại xâm chiếm anh và cuối cùng, anh quyết định. Anh sẽ đến gặp Kaito. Hakuba quyết tâm ít nhất phải có được một vài câu trả lời. Bây giờ đã nhận ra rằng mình không thoát được nữa, có lẽ Kaito sẽ nói nhiều hơn.

Nhưng Hakuba đã nhầm. Anh được dẫn vào một căn phòng nhỏ trông giống như phòng thăm hỏi ngoại trừ việc là nó chỉ có chỗ cho một người. Kaito ngồi ở phía bên kia tấm kính chống đạn với đôi mắt khép hờ và rõ ràng là cần nghỉ ngơi ngay lập tức.

"Không ngủ được à?" Hakuba hỏi qua những chiếc lỗ nhỏ trên tấm kính.

"Họ vừa mới cho tớ xuất viện, đã kịp làm gì đâu." Kaito dụi một bên mắt. "Nhưng không sao. Tớ muốn nói chuyện với cậu hơn là ngủ."

"Vậy thì ít nhất phải trả lời câu hỏi này của tớ. Tại sao cậu muốn nói chuyện với tớ, người đã đưa cậu vào đây, rồi mới ngủ?"

Kaito nhìn quanh như thể có ai đó đang theo dõi. "Không sao đâu. Mọi thứ không thể dừng lại được nữa rồi. Lí do là thế này, Hakuba, tớ muốn tỉnh táo và nói chuyện với một người bạn thay vì ngủ trong khoảng thời gian ít ỏi còn lại."

Có thứ gì đó siết chặt lấy trái tim anh. Kaito không phải bạn anh. Không. Cậu ấy không thể. Họ là đối thủ. Bỏ qua điều đó, cụm từ 'thời gian ít ỏi' tự động lặp lại trong đầu anh. "Cậu không định tự sát chỉ vì bị bắt vào đây đấy chứ?"

Kaito bật cười, một nụ cười mệt mỏi giống như phát ra từ một người đàn ông trở về nhà sau một ngày làm việc dài và vừa mới làm cho đứa con của mình vui vẻ. "Không, không phải thứ như thế đâu. Nếu trông tớ giống vậy thật, thì cậu cứ nghĩ như vậy đi nếu điều đó làm cậu vui hơn. Cậu phải hiểu tớ nhiều hơn thế chứ, tớ vốn không thích tước đoạt sự sống, kể cả của bản thân mình."

"Rồi sao? Có ai định giết cậu à?"

"Làm gì có, Hakuba. Có rất nhiều người canh gác tớ, muốn vượt qua họ thì hoạ chỉ có nước biến thành hồn ma. Mà thôi, đừng nói mấy chuyện này nữa. Aoko thế nào rồi?"

"Tớ chưa gặp cô ấy," Hakuba trả lời thật. "Bố Aoko đang ở nhà với cô ấy."

Kaito cười. "Ừa, ý hay đấy. Cứ làm vậy đi. Ngày mai có lẽ sẽ dễ dàng hơn. Ngày mai cô ấy cần một ai đó. Tớ đã khiến cả hai người họ bàng hoàng, mặc dù tớ nghĩ Aoko đã biết rồi. Tớ không biết, có lẽ vì tớ quá tin tưởng cô ấy. Dù sao đi nữa, tốt nhất là cứ để họ vậy đi. Bạn bè luôn luôn nên đến vào ngày hôm sau để người kia có thời gian trấn tĩnh lại. Aoko không thích cậu thấy cô ấy với đôi mắt đỏ hoe đâu. Một lần tớ về nhà và mẹ tớ vừa mới nói chuyện điện thoại xong với bố Aoko. Bác ấy phải ở trong bệnh viện với vợ và Aoko đang ở nhà một mình, thế là hai mẹ con tớ vội chạy đến đó. Có vẻ như trường vừa gọi điện báo rằng mẹ cô ấy đã qua đời và bố cô ấy muốn Aoko đến nhà tớ. Cô ấy không nói gì cả ngày trời và khi tớ tìm thấy, cô ấy đang ở một mình, khóc, thậm chí còn hét lên với tớ và đuổi tớ chạy quanh phòng bằng một cái chổi. Tớ nghĩ đó là lần đầu tiên cô ấy làm thế. Aoko ghét người khác nhìn thấy mình đau khổ."

"Trong khi đó thì dường như chẳng có thứ gì làm cho cậu khổ sở được." Hakuba dựa đầu vào cánh tay, nhìn chằm chằm vào khung cửa sổ cáu bẩn. Kaito mỉm cười.

"Tất nhiên rồi. Thấy không?" Kaito giơ cánh tay lên từ đầu gối. Trong khi tay anh đặt ở đó, nó yên lặng. Ngay lúc Kaito nhấc lên, Hakuba nhận ra nó đang run đến mức nào. "Tớ đang rất sợ đây, nhưng cậu sẽ không tin đâu."

"Cậu chẳng có vẻ gì như thế cả."

"Tớ đã quá quen với việc che giấu rồi... Kết quả là đây." Kaito bật cười. Có vẻ như mọi thứ đều làm cho anh thích thú.

"Cậu đang sợ hãi điều gì?"

"Hừm." Kaito suy nghĩ mất một phút. "Có lẽ tớ đang sợ những con ác quỷ của chính mình."

"Cậu chưa bao giờ làm việc gì tồi tệ đến mức đó đâu."

"Ý tớ không phải như thế." Kaito nhấc cả hai tay lên, khoanh lại đặt trên chiếc bàn nhỏ trước cửa sổ, gục đầu xuống và nhắm mắt lại. "Xin lỗi, tớ mệt quá. Tớ sẽ không ngủ đâu, nên cậu hãy ở lại lâu thêm chút nữa nhé."

"Tại sao cậu cứ liên tục nói xin lỗi với tôi vậy hả!?" Hakuba đập mạnh tay xuống phần bàn của mình. Mắt Kaito choàng mở, sợ hãi. "Tôi là người cuối cùng trên thế giới này cậu nên xin lỗi mới phải!"

"Đừng đi!" Giọng nói cầu khẩn của Kaito khiến cho Hakuba khựng lại sau khi đã đứng hẳn lên. Đúng vậy. Những lời nói của cậu bạn ảo thuật gia chỉ càng khiến cho anh cảm thấy buồn bực hơn khi đã giao nộp cậu ấy. Anh chẳng thể làm gì được nữa và càng không thể quay ngược thời gian. Nhưng ở đây còn có gì đó khác. Kaito đang nhờ anh, và có lẽ giúp đỡ cậu ấy sẽ xoa dịu phần nào cảm giác tội lỗi trong anh.

"Thôi được rồi." Hakuba ngồi lại xuống. "Nhưng tớ không biết cậu muốn tớ nói chuyện gì trong khi cậu không hề đưa ra câu trả lời mà tớ muốn."

"Tớ sẽ tỉnh táo. Và xin- à... không nói cái đó nữa. Hiểu rồi."

"Kuroba, cậu có thể nghỉ ngơi nếu muốn. Còn nếu cậu cần một người bạn đến vậy, tớ có thể quay lại sau."

"Không." Kaito rõ ràng là đang khóc. Nhà ảo thuật gia trẻ tuổi lắc đầu, nhưng không ngừng nói."Xin lỗi. Không. Tớ không muốn cậu quay lại sau. Hakuba, tớ sợ lắm. Tớ ghét cảm giác này. Tớ không muốn phải sợ hãi."

"Xin cậu đấy, hãy nói cho tớ biết, cậu đang sợ hãi cái gì vậy? Tớ chưa bao giờ thấy cậu như thế này cả."

"Bởi vì đây là con người tớ." Kaito cười. Hakuba có lẽ đã tưởng cậu ta đang mất trí nếu đôi mắt của chàng ảo thuật gia không trong và sáng đến vậy, kể cả khi nước mắt đang trào ra từ đó. "Cũng hay. Ít ra thì trong một lát, tớ cũng có thể là chính mính."

"Và con người thật của cậu đang sợ phải ngồi tù sao?"

"Cậu có thể nghĩ vậy. Có lẽ như thế sẽ dễ hiểu hơn." Kaito lau đi những giọt nước mắt, bình tĩnh trở lại.

"Cậu biết mà, cậu sẽ không phải ở đây lâu đến vậy đâu. Có vài người muốn đứng ra làm chứng rằng khi ở trong vai Kid cậu đã từng cứu mạng một số người. Và vì vẫn đang là thiếu niên, cậu có lẽ còn được giảm án hơn nữa. Báo chí cũng không được biết tin cậu là Kid, nên khi ra ngoài, cậu có thể sống một cuộc sống bình thường."

"Được rồi." Nụ cười của Kaito vẫn còn vương lại nét trầm cảm hoảng loạn từ vài giây trước. Có vẻ như những lời của Hakuba đã không có tác dụng như anh mong muốn. "Nếu được, nhờ cậu cảm ơn họ hộ tớ được không?"

"Cậu có thể tự đi cảm ơn họ mà. Hi vọng cậu có thể tham dự phiên xử của chính mình, chứ không giở trò như Lupin đã làm."

"Cậu đọc cuốn đó rồi hả?" Kaito cười, tiếng cười như đong đầy những chấn động của một tâm trạng bất ổn.

"Tớ là một con mọt sách mà, với lại nếu cậu xây dựng hình tượng của mình dựa trên tên trộm ấy, tớ nghĩ rằng có thể cuốn sách sẽ tiết lộ thông tin gì đó về cậu. Tiếc là chẳng có tác dụng gì."

"Nhưng cậu thích nó chứ?"

"Không tệ." Hakuba ngả lưng ra sau, cảm thấy thoải mái hơn một cách lạ lùng khi chủ đề cuộc nói chuyện đã chuyển sang sở thích văn học của hai người, cả Kaito cũng vậy. "Tớ thấy mấy phi vụ của ông ấy khá là thú vị."

"Thật à? Chúng cũng ổn đấy chứ. Tớ thích cái cách mà cô bạn gái không bỏ rơi Lupin sau khi cảnh sát bắt được ông ấy."

"Vậy sao? Vẫn hi vọng Aoko sẽ làm như vậy với cậu hả?"

"Ừm, có lẽ đúng thế thật, nhưng không phải vì lí do đó." Kaito dần dần bình tĩnh hơn. "Tớ chỉ muốn cô ấy biết đó là tớ. Tớ chẳng biết tại sao nữa, nghe ngu ngốc thật đấy. Chắc là cô ấy sẽ rất sợ hãi, nhưng che giấu thân phận thật của bản thân đôi lúc cũng chẳng dễ dàng gì. Có vẻ như giờ tớ không phải làm chuyện đó nữa. Đấy chính là điều tớ nói lúc nãy. Được làm chính bản thân mình, thật thoải mái."

"Phải, mà, tớ thích bộ dạng của cậu khi không có nước mắt hơn."

"Hê. Xin lỗi về... à... không phải. À. Nếu chúng ta đổi chỗ cho nhau, tớ cũng không muốn thấy cậu khóc. Tớ sẽ không biết phải làm gì mất."

"Mặc dù cậu muốn tớ ở lại..." Hakuba quay ra khi viên cảnh vệ mở cửa. "Nhưng họ sẽ bắt tớ rời đi nếu chúng ta không tuân thủ đúng quy định. Họ cho tớ vào đây cũng là ưu ái lắm rồi."

Bàn tay của Kaito run run khi với đến chỗ tấm kính, xoa xoa nó bằng các đầu ngón tay. "Tạm biệt, Hakuba. Chăm sóc cho Aoko nhé."

Ở phía bên kia một cảnh sát nữa đang đưa Kaito đi. Hakuba giật tay ra khỏi người cảnh vệ và quay về bên chiếc cửa sổ. "Đây chưa phải là tạm biệt đâu. Tớ sẽ quay lại gặp cậu."

"Nhưng tớ thì không." Kaito lại khóc, mặc dù Hakuba chỉ thoáng nhìn thấy những giọt nước mắt trước khi cánh cửa đóng lại và Kaito được đưa đến một chỗ khác trong nhà giam. Điều đó là sao chứ? Họ vừa mới nói chuyện về cái gì vậy? Hakuba chắc chắn rằng có hàng đống chi tiết nhỏ nhặt của cuộc hội thoại anh muốn ghi nhớ, để hỏi lại sau, nhưng tất cả những gì anh nhớ được chỉ là lời nói của Kaito rằng mọi chuyện sẽ dễ dàng hơn nếu anh nghĩ rằng cậu ấy đã tự sát. Có cái gì đó không ổn. Thật sự không ổn.

Hakuba đi theo người cảnh vệ ra ngoài, lòng nặng trĩu. Quên đi chuyện của Aoko trong giây lát, Hakuba cần phải nói chuyện với ngài Thanh tra. Có chuyện gì đó đang xảy ra, và anh cần ngăn nó lại trước khi quá muộn.

Một chiếc taxi trờ đến và rồi lao vút tới phía trước cửa nhà ngài Thanh tra. Ít phút sau, anh đã ngồi đối diện với người đàn ông đó. Thanh tra Nakamori, quả thực, trông thật kinh khủng. Mắt ông nổi gân đỏ và rõ ràng là tối qua ông không hề ngủ chút nào. Mùi cồn toả ra từ người ông đã chứng thực những lời bàn tán của cấp dưới về việc ông ra ngoài uống rượu.

"Thanh tra Nakamori, có gì đó không ổn. Tôi có lý do tin rằng Kuroba đang gặp nguy hiểm. Nếu được thì liệu chúng ta có thể chuyển cậu ấy đến một nhà tù khác được không?"

Nakamori lắc đầu. "Cậu ấy không gặp nguy hiểm gì cả. Chính tôi đã đảm bảo trên người cậu ấy không có bất kỳ dụng cụ gì khi tạm giam. Đó là một nhà tù với an ninh luôn được thắt chặt, và cậu ta thì ở trong buồng giam biệt lập cho đến khi chúng tôi tìm được một nơi khác tốt hơn. Dù sao cũng không thể để một người không có tiền án bạo lực như cậu ta bị nhốt trong đó được."

"Ông chắc chứ? Cậu ấy sẽ được an toàn?"

"Như bất kỳ ai khác." Đôi mắt của Nakamori bỗng sáng lên trong phút chốc. "Sao thế? Cậu ta nói gì với cậu à? Cậu đã nghe được gì?"

"Chẳng gì cả." Hakuba thở dài. "Cậu ấy không kể gì với tôi. Tất cả những gì tôi biết là cậu ấy đang sợ hãi."

"Vậy à? Thằng nhóc đó cũng chẳng nói gì với tôi."

Hakuba cúi đầu, nét mặt anh thoáng dịu lại. "Thật sao? Tôi cá rằng ông chỉ quát tháo ầm ĩ lên với cậu ấy. Có vẻ như Kuroba chỉ cần một ai đó để nói chuyện."

"Vậy thì hãy cho cậu ta một người để nói chuyện." Nakamori vùi mình vào chiếc áo choàng. "Nếu cậu có thể làm cậu ta chịu nói thì tôi đảm bảo họ sẽ cho chúng ta vào. Thằng nhóc chẳng hé tiếng nào lúc tôi ở đấy. Điều duy nhất nó nói, và tôi phải chú thích là nó cứ nhắc đi nhắc lại, đó là bảo tôi đừng truy bắt những tên tội phạm nguy hiểm nữa vì Kid đã nằm trong tay cảnh sát rồi. Thật sự muốn điên lên. Thằng nhóc đó đang ngồi tù mà tất cả những gì nó làm là lo lắng cho người khác."

Hakuba nhớ lại lời cảnh báo tương tự Kaito đã nói với anh và một lời hứa giữa anh và cậu ấy. "Những kẻ xấu đang truy đuổi Kid ấy. Liệu chúng có thể tiếp cận cậu ấy không? Báo chí đưa tin cậu ấy bị bắt suốt mà."

Nakamori và Hakuba cùng lúc nhìn thấy ở nhau một ánh mắt sửng sốt và sợ hãi. Cả hai người họ đều chưa hề cân nhắc đến sức mạnh vô hình của thế lực thứ ba đã luôn vây quanh những phi vụ của Kid suốt một thời gian dài. Ngài thanh tra còn chưa kịp nói gì, Hakuba đã lao đến chỗ chiếc xe của ông, hét vọng vào trong nhà rằng anh sẽ về ngay. Hakuba không biết để Aoko một mình có ổn không nhưng trong tình huống khẩn cấp thế này anh không thể đợi cô được. Ngài thanh tra dường như cũng sốt ruột chẳng kém gì và ông lao xe nhanh đến mức như muốn đuổi tất cả các lái xe và người đi bộ ra khỏi đường.

Họ quay lại bệnh viện trong chưa đầy 15 phút, nhìn thấy vài nhân viên cảnh sát đang tụ tập trong sảnh chính.

"Tránh ra." Nakamori lách qua họ, đi thẳng đến quầy lễ tân. "Các người biết tôi là ai rồi đấy. Tôi vừa mới ở đây sáng nay thôi. Tôi..."

"Vâng thưa ngài, tôi biết. Tôi rất tiếc về chuyện đã xảy ra, nhưng như tôi vừa nói với tất cả mọi người ở đây, chúng tôi thực sự không biết làm thế nào có ai đó lại có thể qua mặt chúng tôi."

Hakuba cảm thấy tia hi vọng nhỏ nhoi vừa loé lên bỗng chốc vụt tắt, biến thành ngọn lửa thiêu đốt từng tế bào trong anh. Anh chỉ vừa mới ở đây. Kaito vừa mới nói chuyện với anh. Cậu ấy đã muốn anh ở lại. Cậu ấy đã biết chuyện này.

"Hãy nói cho tôi nghe chuyện gì đã xảy ra?" Hakuba cố gắng ngăn những giọt nước mắt không trào ra để giữ dáng vẻ nghiêm túc. "Chúng tôi cũng vừa mới ở với cậu ấy."

"Xin hãy nói chuyện trực tiếp với cấp trên của tôi." Người phụ nữ mở một cánh cửa mà Hakuba chưa bao giờ đi qua. "Đi đến cuối hành lang này rồi rẽ trái. Tôi sẽ bảo họ cho hai người vào."

"Cám ơn." Hakuba bước qua người phụ nữ, Nakamori nhanh chóng vượt lên trước anh.

"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Sao cậu ta không nói gì cả? Nếu tôi biết bọn khốn đang truy lùng Kid có được cơ hội tiếp cận khi cậu ta ở trong đó thì tôi-tôi đã có thể làm được gì đó!"

"Trừ phi chúng ta chẳng thể làm được gì." Hakuba lắc đầu. Mặc kệ lý trí đang ngăn cản, anh biết nước mắt đã chảy dài trên gương mặt mình. Anh chưa bao giờ làm cho ai đó phải chết. "Nghe cách mà Kuroba nói về bọn người đó là đủ biết sức mạnh của chúng đáng sợ đến mức nào. Chúng có thể đột nhập vào một buồng giam kín mít mà không hề bị phát hiện. Chẳng có ích gì đâu. Lẽ ra tôi phải để cậu ấy đi."

Những lời xin lỗi vào cái đêm mà Hakuba bắt được Kid, là dành cho lúc này. Kaito không muốn anh tự trách mình vì cái chết của cậu ấy. Cứ như thể điều đó chắc chắn sẽ xảy ra vậy. Nếu như cậu bạn ảo thuật gia đã nói với anh... không, đúng là như thế. Kaito đã nói với anh chính xác chuyện sẽ xảy ra.

Cậu nghĩ chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra khi con mèo bắt được con chuột?

Hakuba sốt ruột đợi cửa mở. Vài giây sau họ đã ở trước quầy trực an ninh với một hàng cửa trắng ở bên kia bức tường.

"Chắc hẳn ngài là thanh tra Nakamori." Một người đàn ông to lớn với mái tóc đen cắt ngắn đứng dậy. "Tôi rất tiếc. Tôi không hề biết chuyện lại có thể thế này. Tôi luôn túc trực ở phòng quan sát và trên màn hình chẳng có gì bất thường cả. Cứ nửa tiếng lại có cảnh sát vào kiểm tra các buồng giam. Không hiểu sao lại xảy ra chuyện này."

"Cậu ấy đâu rồi?" Nakamori đã tranh trước câu hỏi của anh, nhưng Hakuba không quan tâm, miễn là anh có được câu trả lời.

"Phòng thứ ba từ trong ra bên trái. Chúng tôi vẫn chưa đụng vào thứ gì."

Câu nói cuối cùng khiến anh không khỏi băn khoăn, nhưng rồi anh bỏ qua. Anh và ngài thanh tra chạy dọc hành lang để đến khu buồng giam, nhìn thấy một cánh cửa đang mở hé.

Hakuba bước lùi lại, không thể và không muốn mở cửa. Nakamori bước qua anh, chầm chậm đẩy cánh cửa sang một bên để nhìn rõ căn phòng.

Trực giác thám tử của Hakuba bất chợt cảm nhận được điều gì đó. Tường đầy những vết máu. Có vết bắn lên, có vết như đã bị chùi đi, chứng tỏ đã có người vật lộn ở đây. Trong phòng không có gì khác ngoài giường và toilet. Kaito đang dựa vào giường, đầu gục xuống ngực. Ánh mắt của Hakuba chuyển từ bức tường đẫm máu đến chàng trai trẻ đang nằm bất động.

"Tôi chỉ vừa mới ở đây." Hakuba lặp lại, lớn tiếng. Cổ họng anh nhanh chóng khép lại khi anh lại gần để nhìn rõ hơn. Đầu Kaito chảy máu rất nhiều. Hakuba nâng cằm cậu lên, cảm thấy nó thật lỏng lẻo. Anh vừa rời khỏi không lâu thì chuyện này xảy ra. Theo những gì quan sát được, thủ phạm đã tra tấn Kaito đến khi cậu ấy kiệt sức. Trên mặt cậu ấy có vài vết cắt sâu và một mắt vẫn còn bầm đỏ máu. Hakuba rút tay ra và nhanh chóng lùi xuống, che miệng lại để ngăn bản thân thốt ra bất kỳ âm thanh nào. Anh đã làm gì?

Nakamori tiến tới gần, cũng nhận thấy những vết cắt và chấn thương tương tự trong đôi mắt khép hờ của Kaito, rồi ông mở toang chiếc áo. Không cần chạm vào da của cậu bạn, Hakuba cũng biết rằng xương sườn của Kaito đã gãy, những vết thâm tím trải dọc khắp cơ thể.

"Ai đó đã đánh cậu ấy đến chết." Giọng Nakamori lạnh lẽo. Hakuba không thể trách ông. Anh thậm chí còn không nói được. "Chúng làm tất cả chuyện này mà không ai hay biết? Tôi phải điều tra rõ đầu đuôi vụ này."

"Đừng." Đó là từ duy nhất Hakuba có đủ sức lực để nói. Nếu việc này là lỗi của anh, ít ra anh cũng sẽ thực hiện đúng ước nguyện cuối cùng của Kaito. Anh sẽ đảm bảo rằng Aoko vẫn ổn và anh sẽ tránh xa khỏi bọn người đó. "Cậu ấy nói, đừng."

"Tôi không cần biết tên đó nói gì! Cậu ta chết rồi! Cậu ta đâu thể tranh luận với tôi!"

Hakuba lắc đầu, rời khỏi phòng. Anh sẽ giữ lời hứa đến cùng. Ngày mai. Kaito đã nói thế. Aoko cần thời gian để vượt qua chuyện này. Hakuba... anh cũng cần thời gian. Một ngày có lẽ là không đủ, nhưng ít ra ngày mai cũng không thể nào tệ hơn được.

Nhưng ngày mai anh không còn ở Nhật Bản nữa. Anh đã trở về Anh ngay trong đêm hôm đó, hy vọng sẽ quên đi chuỗi sự việc mà chính anh đã góp phần khơi ra. Có lẽ dù sao đi nữa bọn người đó cũng sẽ bắt được Kaito. Trước đó chúng đã liều lĩnh và cương quyết đến mức sử dụng súng trước mặt cảnh sát. Dù có điều tra hay buộc tội cũng chẳng ích gì. Kể cả khi anh đang nghĩ đến điều đó, anh cũng không cho rằng sẽ có kết quả.

Nước Anh sẽ tốt hơn. Nước Anh cũng an toàn hơn. Anh ngừng lại công việc thám tử và lao đầu vào học. Trường trung học nhanh chóng không đáp ứng đủ nhu cầu của anh và anh bắt đầu tham gia các lớp đại học. TV và những trò chơi điện tử choán hết khoảng thời gian còn lại của anh, miễn là chúng còn có thể làm cho anh thấy hứng thú.

...

Hakuba ném chiếc điều khiển vào màn hình ti vi, nhìn những tia lửa điện bắn ra trước khi tất cả tắt phụt. Không bao giờ có 'thử lại'. Cuộc sống chẳng hề đẹp như thế và khiến cho trẻ con nghĩ vậy thật là tàn nhẫn. Một khi bạn chết, sẽ không còn cách nào để quay trở lại. Không có người tốt và người xấu, chỉ có quyết định đúng và sai. Hakuba đã quyết định sai lầm. Anh có được chính xác điều mình luôn mong muốn, câu trả lời anh vẫn tìm kiếm – Nhưng cái giá phải trả là gì chứ?


End file.
